Rite de passage
by Enclume
Summary: Lorsque Dumbledore voit les nouveaux durant la cérémonie du choixpeau,il ne peut se demander sur quelle jeune fille cela tombera,dans 7 ans.Chapitre Unique.


_Disclaimer:Rien est à moi,tout est à JK Rowling_

_Je suis de retour avec une des plus sombre fanfiction que j'ai écrite jusqu'à présent.Mais ce n'est pas dans le but de vous déprimer ou de vous dégoutter,ce n'est que ma manie de vouloir montrer l'envers de la médaille,et par le fait même,de dénoncer le viol._

_Elle a débuté lorsque je suis allé sur un « Random Harry Potter fic challenges generator »,qui donne au hasard des noms et des sujets,et j'ai obtenu : Lavande Brown et Peeves :: bal :: rite de passage _

_Je me suis forcer les méninges à monter une histoire à partir de cela._

_Alors voilà._

* * *

Rite de passage

..

Une doit se sacrifier.

La question reste de savoir qui.

Il n'en demeure qu'au hasard,ou comme d'autres l'appellent,la main de Dieu.

Présentement elles dansent,tournoyantes de couleurs tapageuses qui lui rappelle fleurs exotiques et parfums d'antan.La même scène exactement.Le même bal lui semble t'il.Il faudrait qu'elles ne s'arrêtent jamais,qu'elles restent ainsi ad eternam.Mais cela n'arrive jamais,n'est ce pas?Non la scène ne se passe jamais de cette manière:ce sera la même chose,comme à chaque année.

Une fleur se fanera dans les mains de Dieu.C'est ainsi.

Bien sure il ne veut pas que cela se produise,il aimerait avoir le pouvoir de faire changer les choses.Mais on le tient à la gorge.

Lui un homme de pouvoir?

Dumbledore retint un rire.

Voilà.C'est elle.Elle s'en va.

Miss Lavande Brown,c'est vous.La lame de la guillotine s'abat sur votre cou,la fatalité du sort.Il ne faut jamais partir.Il ne le faut jamais.Il faut danser jusqu'à s'en user les pieds,à n'avoir que plaies et meurtrissures mais ne jamais,jamais quitter la piste de dance.Jamais.

Dumbledore sait très exactement ce qui va se passer lorsque Lavande Brown s'engage dans le couloir menant au toilette.Elle va marcher jusqu'à ce que soudain elle soit surprise par lui,par son apparition soudaine.Et là il fera comme à chaque fois pendant le bal de fin d'études.Elle criera "Non,non,je t'en suppli,s'il te plaît,laisse moi partir!"Mais ces pleurs ne seront qu'accueilli que par son sourire moqueur et inhumain « Rite de passage » dira t'il dans un ricanement.Et elle l'appellera,-Dumbledore!Dumbledore!-,elle appellera les professeurs,les préfets,le Baron sanglant,Rusard,n'importe qui.Mais personne ne viendra,le directeur s'en est chargé lui-même.

Personne ne viendra la sauver de Peeves.Personne.

Comme à chaque année il essaiera de concentrer son esprit fatigué sur autre chose,mais ses yeux blafards fixeront un point imprécis et il ne pourra que s'imaginer la force de ses cris,la tonalité de sa peur.Et il ne pourra que se maudire lui même.

Et c'est tout ce qu'il pourra.

..

Lavande pleure dans le bain.

Sa robe blanche se comprime sur sa peau,l'eau de la baignoire et de ses larmes la remplissant petit à petit,se gorgeant jusqu'à en devenir rose.La lumière jette un regard cru sur son corps terrassé,et elle ne peut que fermer les yeux le plus étroitement possible.Ses sanglots frappent les contours de la baignoire et se répercutent dans sa gorge,l'étouffant à demi,avalant l'eau rosée,se noyant dans son malheur.Elle tenta d'enlever la robe mais elle était si pesante,si agglutiner à sa peau qu'il lui semblait que celle-ci siphonnait tout son sang,tout d'elle.Toute cette eau rose.Comment avait -elle pu aimer cette couleur auparavant?Aimer cette robe?Cette école?Elle pleura plus fort,ne sachant plus si elle expirait ou inspirait,ne sachant plus si elle le voulait vraiment.

Elle sortit finalement de l'eau et murmura un charme de découpe,jusqu'à ce que sa robe soit tailladée et mise en pièce,mit son vieux pyjama et plongea sous ses couvertures.Elle essaya de faire le point sur la situation mais n'y parvenait pas,ne pouvant que verser de violentes larmes et de ressentir à nouveau ce qu'elle avait vécu,des milliers de fois jusqu'à l'infini,sans arrêt,comme une chanson passé en boucle,la pire des mélodies crié à vos oreilles.Elle tremblait pourtant si fort-mais malgré tout,les images restaient trop claires et trop nettes.Lorsque Pavarti poussa la porte du dortoir quelques instants plus tard,elle se força à faire silence et de fermer les yeux,rendant plus pénible et plus puissant le fantôme de cet évènement.

-Lavande,est ce que ça va?

Elle resta dans le silence,se demandant si un jour,elle parviendrait à répondre positivement et honnêtement à cette question.

..

Miss Lavande Brown s'est suicidée deux jours plus tard.

Elle avait du constater bien vite que ses torrents de larmes ne la laverai jamais complètement et que Peeves la hanterait personnellement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Oui,elles se suicident parfois et n'écrivent jamais,comme celles qui y survivent et qui n'en dit mot.La honte à la fâcheuse habitude de vous liguer dans le silence.Dumbledore espère qu'un jour,une osera dénoncer ça,une qui lui dira "Pourquoi n'avez vous rien fait" à haute voix,plutôt que de l'entrevoir tel une fêlure à travers leurs yeux,que ce soit ceux de Miss Jones,de Miss Deauclaire ou de Miss Spinnet.Que de le voir par leurs âmes brisées.

Les dernières années s'en vont aujourd,hui et Pavarti Patil répète à tous et à chacun que ça vient depuis le bal,et on ne peux que hausser les épaules.Elle répéte qu'elle ne comprends pas la mort de son amie.Si seulement il la comprenait lui-même.

Qui pourrais croire que Peeves fait du chantage à Dumbledore?

Mais quelqu'un se doit de se sacrifier.

La question reste de savoir qui.

Et lorsque Dumbledore voit les nouveaux pour la première fois durant la cérémonie du choixpeau,il ne peut se demander sur quelle jeune fille cela tombera,dans 7 ans.

Quelle fleur Dieu cueillera t'il dans ses mains hasardeuses.

Dumbledore a lut que lorsqu'on croit en Dieu,on ne croit plus au hasard,mais en la providence.

Si seulement il avait la force de croire en la providence,si seulement.

C'est à bout de force et de moyens que lors des nuits noires il pleure,en repensant à ces jeunes filles brisées.Il pleure sur toutes ces ententes secrètes,ces accords injustes qu'il se doit de faire pour,qu'à la fin,ce soit la meilleure solution pour tous.C'est si difficile.Il est si vieux,si fatigué...

Mais une personne se doit de se sacrifier.

..

Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
